Truth Or Dare
by NalaxSimba
Summary: I rewrote this with The Rouge Lion's ideas. Thank you so much for the idea!


Plot: Nala's bored, so her and Simba play Truth Or Dare with the others. Will Simba confess his feelings for her?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or the ideas. Thank you to The Rouge Lion who gave me the ideas.**

"Simba, we've been playing pinned ya for three hours! Lets do something else! Besies, I always win." Nala spoke trimphantly, then looked at Simba, who sighed. Nala moved her head to the right, dropped her ears, and widened her eyes. "Please, Prince Simba." she begged. Simba laughed at his friend, before a thought struck him. Isn't Nala pretty? He always had a crush on the young cub and was happy cubs liked her now. Before they laughed at her, until Simba asked why they did it. One of the girls admitted she was jelous of Nala. Others mumbled the same reason. Nala was now the most popular girl in the Pride. Simba looked over to the group of cubs playing truth or dare. "Nal', lets go play with them! I'm sure they wouldn't mind!" Nala looked over to them.

"Simba, you know the cubs will laugh at me." When she finished this sentance, Simba was already pushing her off the rock.

"SIMBA!" she yelled.

"Simba, truth or dare?" Nala asked. After some convincing from Simba and the other cubs, Nala had agreed to play the game.

"Dare." Simba smiled happily. Nala thought for a moment.

"I dare you to kiss the girl you like." Simba gulped. He didn't want to wierd Nala out.

"No way, Nala! I am NOT doing that dare! I actually have some pride and don't want to show myself up in front half the cubs! Why did you even chose that? Did you think I'd love you?" Simba yelled at the top of his voice. He spat 'you' out like there was a vile taste in it. Nala's eyes started watering. Simba realised what he said. "Nala, I'm sorry." he tried to apolagize, but Nala was already gone. He gulped. He had just lost his best friend! "Nala! Nala, wait up! I'm sorry!" Simba ran to try and catch her. Simba, your just great! You've just lost your best friend and the girl of your dreams! He yelled at himself. How could he be so stupid?

Nala was sat at the waterhole, letting her tears fall from her eyes. "I didn't know he felt that way... if he just said he didn't want to do it, he didn't have to." Her tears fell into the watering hole; right now, she couldn't care less. Simba had hurt her deeply. Why had he yelled at her? All she did was ask a dare, like she was supposed to do! Nala heard Simba calling out her name.

"Nala! Nala, I'm sorry." The golden Prince stoppeed in front her, seeing her tear-stained muzzle. "Nala, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for..." Before Simba could finish his sentance, Nala was running off. Simba sighed. "Why couldn't I tell her how I feel?" Simba began to run after her again, sighing as he did. Nala meant the world to him. He couldn't lose her. Finally, he caught up with her. "Nala, please! I'm really sorry. I didn't meant to yell. I just didn't want to show up our friendship! Nala, I love you. I wouldn't do the dare because I didn't want to wierd you out! Nala, I love you." Nala opened her mouth to respond, but before she coud say anything, Simba kissed her on the cheek. Nala blushed under her fur. "I love you, Nala." Simba told her. Just one look at his face could tell how much he loved the cub in front of him. Nala smiled at him.

"I love you too Simba."

"Mom!" Kiara ran happily over to her mother. Nala nuzzled her daughter.

"Yes, honey?"

"How did you and Daddy meet?"  
"Well, you see Kiara..." Nala told her the tale. In the distance, there was Simba smiling. He walked over to his mate and nuzzled her.

"I love you." he whipsered into her ear. She replied with a quick and kiss on the cheek. That night, they watched the sunset together. Remembering that day when they confessed they're feelings for each other. Since that day, Nala always loved Truth Or Dare.

**A/N: As you all know by the review, The Rouge Lion had an idea how to improve this story. He PMed me the ideas for this and If Tomorow Never Comes. So, I'm in the progress of rwriting them. Thank you for the ideas. They really helped me! Once again, I do not own the Lion King. If I did, more Simba and Nala moments would be in the film.**


End file.
